Locations
The world within Quest 4 Sex contains a massive amount of visit-able areas. While as of the current build (0.4.3) most areas are not implemented or restricted to player use, there are still a wide variety of different locations one can visit. These locations can vary from something as simple as an empty shed, to massive in game cities fleshed out with a wide number of NPCs, quests, and shops. This page is dedicated to organizing all the information the game has to offer on these areas as it is released to the public. Starter City This is currently the largest city in Q4S that a user can visit. It is the spawn zone and contains everything the game currently offers (0.4.3). The history behind the city is still unknown, but it is located next to the first dungeon. Here, the player can find various flashers, vendors, the bank, Starter City School, and Aya. As of 0.4.3 it is the single most important place story wise. As of the first World Map, Starter city is the largest city in the game and is located on the largest land mass. Locations Inside Starter City Starter City has a wide range of various locations for the user to explore and play around with. It offers a lot of the current plot and story. Amethyst Academy As of 0.4.3, the school itself servers little to no purpose. It can be accessed during week days from 6 AM to 5 PM. It is found directly to the right of the Southern District. It was officially named in the 0.4.4 update by Mokais. . Aya Item Shop A very important area plot wise as it contains the NPC Aya, sister to the main character. As of 0.4.3, the shop sells just Potions, Spanish Flies, Stimulants, and Teady Bears. These items are very important early on and to the plot as a whole as 3 of the items can affect the stories course. It is located in the Southern District. . Player Starter House This structure can be found in the Southern District. It is the official house that the player starts off with. The house contains a small dungeon that leads you behind the counter in Aya's Item Shop and has a secret lab. The house itself is currently the only location to access a specially made computer that allows players to check emails, look up things, and input codes for various cheat affects. . Adventurer Guild The Adventurer Guild is where players will spend most of their time questing. It offers 2 quest lines as of 0.4.3, Slaver and Adventurer. Slaver allows users to capture NPCs to add to their own little harem and some even fight. The guild takes 1,000 dollars to join and 1,500 to get a license. It is located in the Southern District. . Spectral Night Inn The Inn is a very, very important building to users as it speeds up in game time by 8 hours for 10 in game dollars. Right outside the Inn is Officer Trudy who gives the first quest players can take. As of 0.4.3, outside of an Inn keeper, the Inn is barren of all but a single NPC that can't be spoken to. It can be found in the Southern District and is one of the first buildings players will see upon starting. It is said that in an earlier build, the music that played on the 3rd floor contained laughter. This, combined with a lighting bug that made the whole floor darker than normal, led several users to believe the building to be haunted by a female ghost. It is unknown if this is true or who the ghost is if it is. Despite this, the Inn officially changed its name to Spectral Night Inn due to the explosion of tourism and popularity the ghost brought them. It was officially named in the 0.4.4 update by Mokais. . The Playground The playground is where players will get their first slave during the Slaver quest line from the Adventurers Guild. Mimi can be found here and after being captured, players can than enter the Playground where other characters may be in the future. It is located in the Southern District of the Starter City near the entrance to the Shop District of the Starter City. . Bloodmoon Tavern The Tavern has little use as of 0.4.3, but is slated for huge plans as the building itself comes with its own custom music and has an extra building out back dubbed "The Shed" by developer and primary tester. It is located in the Southern District of the Starter City. It was officially named in the 0.4.4 update by Mokais. . The Shed The Shed has no real purpose as of 0.4.3, but from glancing at it that may change. It is unknown if the building will serve a very dark plot point yet. It is located by the Tavern in the Southern District of the Starter City. It is said that the lead tester spent many a moon trapped by the infamous Shed Door. . Starter City Bank The Bank in the Starter City is the most important feature of 0.4.3 as it allows players to purchase the Mansion for 1 million dollars or the Farm for 60,000. The Farm and Mansion greatly advance the current plot line of the story. It is located in the Southern District of the Starter City just North of the Player House. . Fish Shop The Fish Shop inside the Starter City is currently the only location where users can purchase fishing rods and various other fishing related gear. This allows users to participate in the fishing mini-game, which will someday lead to plot advancement. It is the only building one can enter in 0.4.3 in the Shop District of the Starter City. The Mansion An area the player can buy for 1 million in game dollars. It is vital to the plot and contains the NPC Kasey upon purchase. Upgrades will result in massive bonuses to the player. It can be set as your home. It is directly South West from the Starter City. The Farm An area that can be bought by the player for 60,000 dollars from the bank. It contains an NPC living inside the house that has yet to be revealed in to 0.4.3 update which means the Farm itself will be adding a lot to the current plot. It is located South East of the Starter City Lil Town Lil Town can be found North of the Starter City, through the tunnel in the side of a mountain. It is currently in work and quests will come where the player can help the residents build the town and gain the "Trust" of the people. As of 0.4.3, it is the lead tester/wiki editor's favorite location. Lil Town Locations Lil Town is the smallest town with only one building that is able to be entered. Most of the town is Work In Progress (WIP) as of 0.4.3. Town Tower The town tower is the largest structure in the city and is the only building to be opened to the public. It has the backstory of being the town's Orphanage/School right now and will other a lot to the Lil Town Arc of the story where the player much build the city up and gain the trust of the residents. This will unlock a few new H Scenes and various new areas for the town. . Lil Town Item Shop Currently the Item Shop doesn't offer much. As of 0.4.3 it offers nothing but bows. This will be extended much further in the story line, with items unlocking as you build the town up and gain more trust. . Lil Tavern The Lil Tavern is the second tavern added to the game. It serves no purpose yet, but will be heavily expanded on past 0.4.3. . Lil Town Inn Like all of 0.4.3 Lil Town, the Inn is still a work in progress. It does, however, work just like the Starter City Inn for 5x the price. . Lil Town Weapon Shop Unlike most of the town, the shop can be used despite having no NPC. This is the only shop that sells better weapons in 0.4.3 making it the most worthwhile shop in the game. . The Tunnels As of right now there is just one tunnel in the game itself. More may come and this is a section for them. Lil Town Access Tunnel This tunnel can be found directly to the West of the Starter City. It is the only way to Lil Town and its section of the continent the player starts on. It is in work as of 0.4.3. Dungeons Dungeons are areas in the game that will contain rare items and monsters to grind on. All dungeons have monsters spawning regardless of the player's quest progress. The player can grind in a dungeon without having any monsters on the world map from the Trudy quest for example. The dungeons have their own, separate page to keep clutter down and it can be found here.